


Touch by touch

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Just Kiss Already!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Some Hirumamo drabbles and how they touch each other
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and those lovely characters

Back to the Senior year of Deimon High School

It was nearly the end of December. Mamori was sitting opposite Youichi at the gambling table in Devil Bats clubhouse, they were analyzing datas of colleges football teams, and planning to creat the S-class Amefuto team when they enter Saikyoudai together.

Youichi stretched his long, thin legs under the table, accidentally touched her feet.

“Hey! Watch out Hiruma-kun.”

“Sit neatly, fucking manager!”

“Say it to yourself and your long legs!”

“Kekeke, you don't have to say the truth. Anyway, your feet are cold as fuck.”

“Well, you should try on the uniform skirt in the middle of winter.” Mamori glared at him.

Youichi cackled and continued typing maniacally. After few minutes, he raised his foot to touch Mamori's again.

“What are you doing?” Mamori jolted.

“Sit still!”

Youichi teased her with one foot, then he trapped her icy cold and trembling legs between his to warm her.

“After we entered Saikoudai, the first thing we have to buy for the new clubhouse is a _kotatsu_ , are we clear fucking manager?”

“Right, understood.”

 _But I like this way, too._ She said in her mind

*kotatsu: A _**kotatsu**_ is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, formerly a charcoal brazier but now electric, often built into the table itself. (wikipedia)


	2. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hirumamo drabbles and how they touch each other

Being a quarterback for years means your arms, palms and fingers always work to full capacity. Thus, there will be soreness and pain to the muscles, which required a proper massage and stretching.

After practice time, Youichi came back to the clubhouse. He stretched his well-toned long arms, then opened his latop and started typing.

It would be fine if Youichi hadn't overtrained today. After few minutes typing manically, he felt the rising paralysis from the tips of his fingers.

The weary feel spreaded through his fingers, to his palms and wrists. His hands no longer obeyed his brain anymore. Youichi stopped working on his laptop, he twirled his right wrist-joint and cursed quietly.

“Hiruma-kun. Let me give you a massage.” Mamori came and sat next to him.

He glanced at her for a moment and let the manager do her job. The most precious weapon of a quarterback are his arms, Youichi can't disregard caring his arms properly. But the more important thing is, he never allows anyone except Mamori - who had been beside him for years- to touch him

The beautiful brunette rubbed, massaged along his thin but well-built arm muscle. Her hands was small, delicated but fully-skilled. Mamori squeezed, press her fingers experimentlly with proper force to ease the pain from Youichi's upper arm. The girl's fingers slided down his forearm, manipulated with skilled movements like a pro. After a while, the pain was gone.

Before Mamori became his manager, Youichi had never let anyone touch him. He did the first aid, stretching himself. But after the Death March when they were high school student, Youichi was not alone anymore. He trusted Mamori enough to have her done the job.

Her hands were now on his right hand. It was easy to tell the differences between two hands. Youichi's are bigger with beautiful, slender thin fingers, featured with some small helomas due to years playing football and using guns. Mamori's hands are of course smaller, with porcelain-colored smooth skin, her fingers are small, slim with cute round tips and pinkish nails.

Mamori raised his hand with hers, used her beautiful thumbs to press along the manly veins on the back of his palm, and then slightly swept to his bony fingers. She likes his fingers a lot. She likes how he holds the ball, how he passes and control the perfect parabol-shaped rout of the ball with those.

Not to mention when he gives her hand signals with those slender fingers.

Mamori pressed her palm against his.

“Hiruma-kun's hands are so big, the fingers are long, too. Look, mine are about as long as three fouth yours.”

“Kekeke. Aren't you having videos to analyze?”

But Youichi didn't retract his hand. He let Mamori entwine her girly, delicated fingers with his.

“Just 2 minuntes, fucking manager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggled in writing story in other language. Please forgive me for the lack of vocabulary and grammar mistake. I will improve the writing skill in the next chapters.


	3. Shoulder

“Oi, fucking manager, come with me to watch Enma vs Oujo, don't forget the camera!”

“Got it!”

Today, the grandstand was fully-crowded. Right, this was a legend match between two golden-legs: Shin vs Sena. People came for cheering both team, also looking forward to the final resuilt of the battles of them.

Youichi guided Mamori throught the sea of people in the stand. No jeep and tower made by Takekura Construction today, because he decided to blend in with the crowd to avoid unnecessary notices.

When he approached their supposed seats, he felt someone's missing.

_Where the hell is fucking manager?_

Since there were too many fans there, Mamori was lost, she saw the familliar blond locks keep slipping away from her reach but she could not yell his name because of the noise. The fans were too excited for the match, they even accidentally hit Mamori on her shoulder.

“Ouch!”

Mamori rubbed her shoulder and thought

_Maybe I should call him later._

Then suddenly, a large hand with slender finger gently grabbed her on the shoulder and dragged Mamori away from the crowd.

“Stop farting around, fucking manager? I've told you to keep up with me!”

Mamori heaved a sigh of relief. Luckilly he didn't lost her track. Having him beside her now, Mamori felt comfortable.

Youichi pulled Mamori toward him to protect her from the overreacting fans and guided her to their seats.

“Neh, Hiruma-kun, we're here now, you don't have to wrap my shoulder anymore"


	4. Ears

_Such pointy ears are those , just like the Elves from Lord of the Ring... No, his ears are much longer and sharper._

_I wonder were they hereditary or reconstructive operated?_

_In case of hereditary, were they from his mother or father?_

Mamori thought while watching the bleach blond quarterback leaning on the chair sleeping peacefuly. He didn't put on any earings today. Serenely as he looked right then, nobody would expect the true devil incarnation when he's awake.

“Hiruma-kun, wake up, it's already late, you may catch a cold!”

He didn't move an inch

“Hiruma…” Still no answer. She knew he was exhausted, but he'd better sleep at home or in the clubhouse's bedroom, or he would catch a cold, or have a neckache.

She leaned forward, her mouth was close to his ear, her delicate fingers slightly traited the pointy part on the ear. Mamori whispered, her warm breeze reached his skin.

“Hiruma-kun, wake up…”

Youichi opened his eyes and turned to look at his manager.

“What are you doing, fucking manager ?”

“You should rest in the bedroom, I don't have time to give you neck massage, you know.” Then, Mamori tossed him a blanket. Youichi clicked, closed his laptop and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

In a moment, Mamori thought that she saw his ears were slightly red.

* * *

Mamori was sleeping after overworking hours with datas and footages.

Youichi leaned closely, and blew softly into her ears.

Her reaction was one of the most hirallious moments in his student life.

_What a sweet taste of revenge._


	5. Waist

It's was a brightest summer day, Saiyoudai Wizards and Enma Fires happened to encounter on the beach.

“Ho, hey Unko, and trashes” smirked Agon.

“Yo dreadhead, who are trashes again?!” Kotaro and Mizumachi yelled together.

'Just forget Agon”. Said Unsui, then he turned to Youichi

“What a coincidence. Are you guys going on vacation?"

“Kekeke, there's nothing surprising here, this is the best fucking location for fucking deathly training programs”

Yamato added “Anyway, we're all here, let's have a friendly beach America football match.”

Hearing that, Sena gulped “Again…” His mind wandered back to the time they play beach football in USA when he was high school student.

“Fine. The losers will have to do jump squats along the beach, 20 rounds, and croak like frogs kekeke”

“I think it's okay to have the losing team paid for the seafood and CREAMPUFFS”

And of course everyone prefered the second option.

_(But why it has to be creampuffs????)_

* * *

Surprisingly, there were special participants in the match: the former female members of Devil Bats, Anezaki Mamori and Taki Suzuna. Beach football is not too tough for women anyway, and actually Mamori loved to challenge herself again just like the time in USA. But in the past, she played to protect Sena, and now, she was his rival. 

The reason Suzuna taking part in the game was that she simply wanted to be Mamori's opponent, and to balance the two teams' members.

* * *

It's nearly the end of the game with the odd favored Enma Fires' side. Indeed, with Sena's golden legs, despite rivals' strategies and trick plays, the legendary Eyeshield 21 could handle them all. Just like the time in Deimon, Sena would always figure out the best way while encountering strong opponents like Shin and Agon…

Howerver, Hiruma Youichi, who is called The Commander from Hell, doesn't have the word "give up" in his dictionary. With a sharpest mind, he always has a hidden card in the last moment.

And today, it was the hidden card that nobody had expected, the manager Anezaki Mamori.

The player holding the ball and broke through, was not a muscular male player, it was the beautiful brunette with slim figure. Yes, just like Hiruma's reckless style, he loves surprising everyone with unexpected and impossible tactics. 

During the time being a manager, Mamori did trained and improved her physical condition. People thought that she just did it for fun, but she was serious like hell. Mamori knew she need to keep up with her team for supporting them professionally, then she asked Youichi to coach her.

Mamori was 21meters from Enma's endzone. However, Sena with his light speed was about to reach her. No players could stop him now.

Of course, it was foreshadowed by Youichi. He silently ran beside Mamori and in one second, he grabbed her on her waist and just carry the girl holding the ball to the endzone. Luckily, Agon tackled Sena just in time, no one could stop them now.

TOUCH-IN!

The table turned. Victory belonged to Saikyoudai Wizards.

“Kekeke, for creampuffs, right fucking mangager?”

“Of course! Can you put me down?”

“Just eat and roll already! You own me a hand massage kekeke” Youichi removed his hand from her flat stomach

“Hiruma-kun! I am not that heavy!

The fact is, despite tons of creampuff consumed, Mamori's body is magically slim with perfect curves.

While holding her on her waist, Youichi finally understood why Agon (and other male suitors) used to want Mamori so bad.

* * *

Munching on a shrimp, Sena turned to ask Yamato: “I wonder, Hiruma-san could have told Mamo-nee chan to toss him the ball. Why must carry her all the way?"

Yamato laughed nervously "Dunno..."

Sitting next to Sena, Suzuna's anttenna popped up.

**To be continue.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of stupid because I don't know how to write a football game lol.


	6. Forehead

“Blitz? With Takekura? Are you lost your mind Hiruma-kun? You know what Gaou-kun can do!!!” Mamori asked the blonde quarterback, there were slight sobs in her voice.

The whole team were staring the two brains of Saikyoudai. This was the first time, they saw their angelic, gentle manager, to have the sign of losing temper before the game.

“This is too reckless, you cannot just dive directly Hiruma-kun!”

“You've already known this is the best way to win against them, fucking manager!”

“I disagree!”

“Anezaki! I'm the captain, not you!”

“And I am the manager, my duty is to make sure you guys' safety, including you the captain. If you insist on this dangerous tactic, I quit!” Mamori tossed the document violently on the table.

The whole team startled. Since their first year, there were many fights between the team captain and manager, but they end up settling down immediately. But things were seem serious this time. Not to say, without Mamori, they would lost the hidden key.

“Into the room!” Youichi commanded and pulled Mamori toward the clubhouse. Those players did nothing but keep silent.

* * *

“Are you dense? Did you stuff your stomach with expired creampuffs? You khow too well that we have to win this fucking game, no matter what it takes.”

“…”

“So what are you grunting about?”

Mamori kept being quiet, she turned her back toward him. They were alone in the clubroom, she couldn't hide her overwhelming emotions. 

She answer him with sobs and tears

Youichi cursed “Damn it…”

Mamori talked while crying, she tried so hard to be hearable.

“I know, this is so unprofessional, and selfish. I'm sorry. B-But… I remember the day you broke your arm, I can't stand, I'm scared…”

“…I'm afraid it will happen again, with your risky strategy. And I'm afraid that I cannot cool my head down to support the team just in case this happened. I'm so confused now, you know?” Mamori continued.

There was just silence. Mamori wiped her tears and turned around to faced Youichi. He was standing right behind her, his face was 21 cm from her. He pressed two big hands against her cheeks and leaned closer...

*boing* He gentle hit her forehead with his

“Ouch! What are you doing?”

*boing*

“Hey!!!” Mamori shaked her head but she was trapped by his tight embrace.

“Stupid fucking manager! Do you think that I lost my mind to be injured once again??”

“What? What are you planing? How many plans did you create?”

“36 fucking plans. Stop being a crybaby and help me to sweep them all.” Youichi stared straight into her blue eyes.

“Hiruma-kun, promise me.”

“What?”

“That you will be alright, and let Agon-kun, Banba-san protect you.”

Youichi gently pressed his forehead against hers.

“I promise. Satisfied now? Now clean your face.” Then, he grabbed his gun and headed to the door.

Mamori wiped her tears.

_I almost thought that he was going to kiss me._

**To be continue.**


	7. Lips

Hiruma Youichi is the famous devil since middle school, so-called Commander from Hell. He is also well-known as a genius in tactics and bluffing. Despite the reputation, Youichi is a excellent leader and a trustful man. He ALWAYS KEEPS PROMISE.

Before the game against Takekura Babels, Youichi had promised the team manager that he would be safe. Once he promises he'll never break. He even prepared 36 plans to deal with the famous monster Gaou.

However, American football is a battlefield. All of them know that there's no way to totally avoid injuries. 

* * *

Every moments when Youichi directly faced Gaou on that field, Mamori' heart felt like it's skipping a beat. After making sure that he was safe, she heaved a sigh of relief. Mamori trusts him better than anyone else, he always keeps his promise, even returns from Hell to fulfill what he swore. 

But sometime there's error...

* * *

The Wizards won, safe and sound. Youichi's reckless strategy was a success.

Youichi was sitting in the clubroom, analyze the footage of the match. Without glancing, he feel the familiar aroma of his manager.

“Hiruma-kun, please show me your face.” Mamori gently asked.

“Tch! Annoying!”

“Let me see!” She pressed one of her palm on his cheek and turned his face to her. There was a small wound at the corner of his lips. 

“What?” Youichi was studying her worried expression while she took out some antiseptic and firrst-aid bands “Just a scratch.”

“I'm glad that you keep your promise, but…”

“Bla bla being a fucking motherhen again, you women never get enough.” Youichi sighed and shoke his head.

“Hiruma-kun, please sit still!” Mamori applied the antiseptic on his wound.

“Tch!”

“I'm sorry, did I hurt you?”

Then, Mamori blew softly to his lips, her lips are 3 cm from his, her warm rosy breeze reached his soft skin.

“There, better?”

“…Nope” He raised one of his eyebrow while looking at Mamori.

“Let me try this”. Mamori pressed her two hands against his cheeks, her ocean blue eyes were staring straight into his tired emerald orbs.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on the corner of his lips, instinctually. In one moment, Youichi jolted silently when he feel the sweet taste of creampuffs on his lips.

“Ho, that's useful kekeke.”

Mamori, then, realized that her first kiss had already belonged to the famous Commander from Hell.

**To be continue**


	8. Backs

It had been 2 weeks since the match between Saikyoudai Wizards and Takekura Babels. That means 2 weeks since their first "kiss".

Actually, Mamori didn't consider this was a kiss. She called it "emergency painkiller". About Youichi, he seem didn't care, nor teased her either.

They barely changed. There were still small fights about tactics and other stuffs. There were still sorting data times. And there were also the times that they hands touch each other, that was it.

They didn't talk about the "kiss" that day, either.

* * *

After the practice, when all the members had left, Mamori was sitting on the bench, analyzing today's footages. She didn't notice that Youichi came and sat behind her.

He leaned backward, his warm back pressed against hers.

“Hiruma-kun, it's heavy!”

“Huh?” He rested his head on her shoulder and raised an eyebrown “My back is sored, give me a massage”

“Okay okay, at least let me finish those footages ok? .” Mamori turned to face him, their lips were only few inches away.

Youichi didn't answer, he glanced at her and pressed his lips on hers.

“Then hurry up. I'm going shower. ”

“Hiruma-kun?”

“What?”

“Are we...dating?”

“If you've already known, then don't ask.”


	9. Touches

Youichi refers Mamori as the most important person. Or he could say, she is his irreplaceable trump card.

He respects her personality: laborious, tidy, disciplined, caring. He is attracted by her intelligent which can keep up to his mind's power. And the last but not least, the manager's strong will which is as intensive as the most excellent players on the field, has made him somehow stick with her for years, since Deimon to Saikyoudai.

But Youichi, has never expected that someday he would love her touches.

He used to be alone until she stepped into his life. Though at first, they worked together for their personal purpose (his was to find convenient labor and hers was to protect Sena), Youichi found that he liked to be with her, and he also got used to her presence, to her pats and her touches

He found himself became too...facile, when he covered her mouth using his hand. Hiruma Youichi, the infamous devil everyone scared for life, used his hand to cover a girl's mouth!

Gradually, he broke his invisible walls around him, but just for her. Even with those one he knows for years like Kurita, Musashi and Doburoku-sensei, no ones can touch him naturally like Mamori

She may be little innocent, sometime oblivious, but when it comes to Youichi, she never missed anything. Mamori respects his private space, she knows that he would never let anyone know his weaknesses. Her caring touches, only appeared whenever they were alone.

It was when her fingers slightly pat his swollen knee at Death March time.

Or the way she gently swiped the scarf on his back, to ask him about his muscle pain.

So close yet so far. It took years for his walls to be broken completely, and finally, they truly touched each other.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi is still the Commander from Hell, everytime, everywhere. Time flies, they are still talking about the most dangerous quarterback in Amefuto College League

Well, except some times

Youichi woke up and watched the familiar sleeping beauty in his arms. The sunbeam was on the window, painted her hair with orange hue and shone her white smooth skin. He has got used to her soft, smooth skin, or the feeling of her silky hair between his slender fingers. Not to mention, he found he has been addicted to her rose scent, or the creampuff taste on her lips.

The blond man smirked, when did her touches become his weakness?

“Neh, good morning, Youichi.”

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! It's finally done. I'm gonna translate more oneshot and long fic next month. Stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fiction in English. I know I'm not good at writing so that's why I need your c&c. Feel free to leave comment and kudos. Thank you YA-HA


End file.
